MCKrepah-Natedagreat Conflict
The MCKrepah-Natedagreat Conflict ('''also referred to '''The Server Wars) was a server based griefing war that took place from February 24th, 2012-April 12th, 2012. Players such as Fearingarc187, TheDeathonator , and BillBoyTM took sides and planned their assaults against the other server. Tensions build between Krepah and Nate Durring a visit to Nationcraft, NateDaGreat3579 demanded the shutdown of the Nationcraft Minecraft server and the exchange of its mapfile to Natedagreat to include it in his multiverse plugin on his server. After hearing this, server owner MCKrepah immediatly declined. Enraged, Krepah began building up support for the griefing of Nate's server. Although it was a relativly small server, it needed to be destroyed to prevent it from taking the world file of Nationcraft. MCKrepah could not allow Nationcraft to fall into the hands of Natedagreat, who is a server Nazi and uses severe player control plugins to prevent his users from actually building and playing Minecraft February 24th, 2012 - MCKrepah Griefs Nate On the evening of February 24th, MCKrepah and several other players logged onto Nate's server. Using Fearingarc187's OP status, Krepah OPPed all of the Griefers and the strikes began. Krepah began to burn and blow up several pixel art and wool buildings, including Nates iron tower. The entire griefing process took place in under 15 minutes. Nate's Retaliation After seeing the mass destruction of his server, Nate became furious, and he was humiliated by MCKrepah after thinking he was the dictator of all servers on minecraft. Nate mobilized his army, consisting of Himself and BillBoyTM Navagrad Statue Bombing BillBoyTM and Nate began plotting for a griefing hit on The USBR's old capitol, Navagrad. MCKrepah allowed access of BillBoyTM to his server because he forgave Nate and Bill of attempting to conquer his server. Initially, all appeared normal, Billy returned to his home in the Mushroom Kingdom, and then to Kabul, Afghanistan, but there was something wrong. After digging in the sand and hunting at night, Bill wanted to return to his embassy in Navagrad, Krepah approved. However, he actually gathered resources to craft TNT blocks. He than approached the Victory statue in Navagrad and placed a single block on the statue and detonated it. It is estimated that 14 villagers were killed in the attack. However, Bill made the mistake of not realizing that most of the statue (at the time) was made out of Obsidian, and little damage was done to the statue, but '''Victory Square '''took a beating. MCKrepah kills NatedaGreat After realizing Billy and Nate could not be trusted, Krepah rallied for a coalition military force to grief Nate once and for all. But this was put off because Krepah invited Nate for peace talks in Sochi. When Nate joined, he was immediatly imprisoned in the Navagrad Gulag. Krepah transported him to Sochi where they would fight it out, man to man, player to player. MCKrepah obviously defeated Nate with no problem, even though nate was equipped with diamond armor to make it fair. After the battle, Krepah began to mobilize a coalition army. The Final Invasion MCKrepah logged on to the server as Coalas, a public account used by BillBoyTM sometimes to sneak around other servers. Coalas was used to unban and OP Banana Team 6, a coalition force made up of Gerginyan and The USBR's best players to grief. Everything was burned and destroyed. The entire server was pulverized. Several thousand villagers were estimated to have been slaughtered that night. MCKrepah and The Deathonator Raised the Banana and Gerginyan flags to represent the undisputed defeat of NateDaGreat. Burial of NateDaGreat After NateDaGreat's defeat by MCKrepah, his items were buried in victory square to commemorate those lost in order to secure the freedom of Nationcraft and all of its players. Parades are held in Navagrad every month, remembering the horrors of war and death.